The vibration motor is a component for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy by using the production principle of electromagnetic force, and the vibration motor is generally installed in portable mobile equipment to generate vibration feedback, for example, vibration feedback of a mobile phone or vibration feedback of a game machine and the like.
In relevant technologies, the vibration motor is only provided with a voice coil under a magnetized magnet in the vertical Z-axis direction, the driving force in the horizontal X-axis direction is maximum, but no driving force is present in the Y-axis and Z-axis directions, the driving force of the electronic device is only in the horizontal X-axis direction, and the vibration motor only vibrates in the horizontal X-axis direction, so that the vibrating direction is single and the vibration effect of the electronic equipment is not obvious.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibration motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.